


A Father for Christmas

by Ultra



Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Harley Wilkes has invited his teenaged daughter, Zoe, to spend Christmas in Bluebell.
Relationships: Zoe Hart & Harley Wilkes
Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558
Kudos: 4





	A Father for Christmas

_'Verse/Timeline: AU, pre-series_  
_Date: December 1996_

Zoe Hart never expected to find out, at the age of fourteen, that her dad was not her father and that some other guy she had never met was instead. Not that she could say anything against Harley Wilkes. He seemed like a really nice guy and everything, but it had been one hell of a shock to find out about him and meet him.

Despite all this, when he invited her to come down to Alabama for Christmas, she jumped at the chance. Her mom, Candice, was all about fancy parties over the festive period, even though she was Jewish and didn’t actually celebrate Christmas in the first place. Zoe was, despite her heritage, fairly non-denominational herself, but happy enough to see what Christmas in Bluebell might be like.

“Welcome to my home town, Zoe,” Harley told her with a smile as he drove into the town square and parked the car there. “I thought I’d give you the guided tour before we go over to the house. That okay with you?”

“Sure,” she replied, nodding absently as her eyes took in the scene around her.

So far, all Zoe knew about the south was that it was much hotter than her home up north, with a lot more space and a lot less people. Plus, there was the whole accent difference, but she kind of liked that actually. She hadn’t really known what to expect about Bluebell itself or the people who lived there. The only person she had met so far was Harley, after all.

“It’s pretty here,” she said as they both got out of the car and looked around.

“Well, we do our best.” Harley chuckled. “Of course, it’s not always quite as decorated as this. The lights, ribbons, wreaths and garlands are all for the festive season,” he explained. “That said, there is often something or other goin’ on here event-wise, so we have our share of banners and fripperies around most of the time.”

He started giving Zoe a real tour then, telling her about all the stores and points of interest, including his own practice and everything. Along the way, they met the neighbours, so to speak, and Zoe was sure she had never had so many people smile and welcome her, nor wish her a Merry Christmas either.

“Ah, and these two fine young men right here are George Tucker and Wade Kinsella,” said Harley gesturing to the two boys of about Zoe’s age as they appeared around the next corner, laughing together. “Now, boys, I’d like you to meet my daughter. This is Zoe.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Zoe,” said George with a wide toothpaste ad smile as he shook her hand politely.

“Yeah, what he said,” Wade added grinning as his eyes moved all over Zoe’s body, making her blush.

“Zoe is goin’ to be spending her Christmas vacation right here in Bluebell with us,” said Harley happily. “I was thinkin’ maybe she’ll need a couple of friends her own age to have fun with when I’m busy working and such. You two up to that task?”

“They don’t have to do that,” Zoe told him fast. “You really don’t,” she insisted to the boys, who were both far too attractive for her to look directly at for too long.

“I’m sure we can find some time to spare,” George said easily.

“Yeah, anythin’ to help you out, Dr Wilkes,” said Wade with a wide smile, his eyes back on Zoe in an instant.

She didn’t mind at all. In fact, since she met these two, she had no doubts at all it was going to be a very Merry Christmas in Bluebell, Alabama.


End file.
